The present invention relates to a flexible connection of teaching devices to programmable controllers. A network is used for selectively connecting one teaching device to two or more controllers, or selecting one of at least two teaching devices for connection to selected ones of a plurality of controllers.
Generally, one teaching pendant is hard wired to one programmable controller. If it is desired to communicate with a second programmable controller, then the teaching pendant is manually disconnected from the first programmable controller, or robot, for manual connection to the second controller, or robot.
The prior art requires a teach pendant to be connected to a robot controller at all times and is generally dedicated to the control of that one programmable robot controller. In some cases multiple robots are connected to the same controller in which case one pendant can control multiple robots. However, this is limited to the number of robots that a single controller can accept. It is also limited in that it is difficult or impossible for the robot manufacturer to configure inventory to meet the needs of any combination or permutation of robot arms and controllers.
Another shortcoming of the prior art is that there is only ever one teach pendant that can be used.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.